Evil Or Good?
by KhalEl
Summary: Everything started with a dream. She saw him like a devil in her dream but in real? What will happen in real? WARNING: THIS STORY INCLUDES 'ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS' NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18
1. Started With A Dream

******WARNING: THIS STORY INCLUDES ''ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS'' NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**

**Well I want to start a story, hope you guys like it. My English is not so good sorry about for that. :) **

******I don't own the Fairy Tail or the Fairy Tail characters, Hiro Mashima own the Fairy Tail and the Fairy Tail characters.  
**

**X**

**Chapter 1: Started With A Dream  
**

Before start Grand Magic Games, Natsu, Lucy and others prepare for games she's tired came to home and going to sleep. She's started undress and after went to bed. She's already asleep. Lucy is dreaming about Natsu and her.

It is night and she is even sleep in her dream. Natsu coming to her room, She is wake up because door is clinking she saw Natsu and look at him but she is never seen him like this before, he has evil smirk on his face and came near to her and sit edge of bed.

**''N-Natsu?''** she said. **''Luce''** he said.

She blushed and scared because he has have that smirk on his face again

**''W-Why are-e y-ou-u com-in-ggg t-th-is ti-me of n-ni-g-htt? **she said with stammering.

**''Because I make you mine tonight babe. I want you so badly.'' **He said.

She is blushed too much, confused and scared as well. Because Natsu looks really scary he always make evil face for her.

While Lucy in the bed, Natsu came out on top of Lucy and hold her wrists.

**''N-Natsu, s-stop d-don't p-lea-ase'' **She said with stammering.

Natsu glared at her ''**Why not hmm? You are not like me?'' **He said.

She blushed **''I-I l-like yo-u-u b-bu-t, I d-don't-t w-wa-n-t to d-do t-thi-s-s.'' **She said.

**''Why?'' **He said. And he's grab her left breast on bra and his right hand still holding her right wrist.

**''Ahhhhhh''** She moaned. **''B-be-cau-ss-ee y-yo-u're-e m-my b-best f-f-rie-n-d a-and t-team m-m-aa-te a-and-d I'm n-not r-rea-d-dy f-for t-this'' **She said.

He started laughing ''**It doesn't matter, because you're becoming mine soon.'' **He said.

Her tears flowing from her eyes. Because he's doesn't care her feelings. ''Why he's doing this? Even I'm say I like him and I'm not ready to this.'' She said from inside.

He see her tears but ignoring her and squeezing her left breast **''m-mmm''** she moaned again. And she's thinking her have a chance try to escape from him. Because he no more holding her left wrist his left hand on her left breast. She pushed him with her left arm away from top of her.

He was be surprised, because he could never think Lucy that stronger. ''She was really tough, I never think Lucy can be that much stronger.'' He said from inside.

While Natsu standing up she is running to the door. She was try to open door but she look dazedly because the door was locked.

**''Luceee'' **He said with a sexy voice. Lucy slowly turn back and stared to Natsu because she is scared again.

He showing to her keys of this door. **''Luce look what I'm going to do'' **He burned the key end after eat the fire. She saw his evil and amused face.

**''So Luce, tell me what are you going to do noww?''** He is laughing and he walked to Lucy. **''D-don't c-co-me n-near of me y-you b-b-beast!'' **She said.

**''You're hurting my feelings. I'm not a beast, I just want to make you mine babe''** He said and keep walking to Lucy.

She throwing things she finds to Natsu but he dodged all of them. **''Wow Luce, You're just look too sexy with your underwear.''** He said. She glared at him but she is blushed and she is turned on a little because Natsu's words making her turning on.

He lick his lips then **''But I really want see you naked.'' **he said with evil smile.

She kneeling then** ''D-don't s-sa-y-y t-thin-g-s l-like t-thattttt!''** She said then hide her face with her hands because she feels too embarrassed herself.

He finally arrive at the side of Lucy. Natsu hold her hands and remove her hands from her face then then take her to his arms.

**''N-N-Noooo, p-pu-t m-me d-down y-yo-u-u j-jerk I d-do-n-n't w-wa-n-t-t t-th-i-s!''** She said she began to cry she still afraid because Natsu keep going scare her like before. His evil face, strange behavior making her still afraid.

He glared at her then **''No, how much time you keep going resist is just useless. I'm said to you before I make you mine.''** He said.

He walking to the bed while he carry Lucy with his arms and finally he at the side of bed put her down to bed and he came out on top of Lucy then **''I'll drive you crazy I promise Luce'' **He said. She still crying and blushed then **''Y-yo-u-u b-b-bas-ta-r-rd'' **she said.

He look at her then **''I-I can't take it anymore Luce, I want you.'' **He said with evil smirk. Lucy can't resist anymore she turning on a little and she knows even how she keep going resist he never let her go. He came near of Lucy's face and kissing her lips.

He look at her face then** ''You don't want it right now but, you begged for more after we started.''** He said then give her a evil smile. He take off her bra squeezing her breasts for a while **''They are big and soft Luce'' **He said with evil smirk. Then started lick her right breast.

**''A-ahhh-n-nn''** She moaned then** ''W-wh-o-o b-beg-s-s s-so-meo-one l-l-li-k-ke y-yo-u-u?'' **She said.

He give a evil smirk again then **''We'll see that.'' **He said while licking her breast. He squeezing her left breast while he lick her right breast **''Wow Luce you're taste so good'' **He said. She blushed and glare at him **''S-shut u-up y-you p-p-pervert''** She said. She not stammer as before she's not scare as before and she's not crying because she really love him. Her love enough a little bit to stop her fear.

He lifted his head looked at her then give evil smirk then laughed **''What pervert? Don't you see how erected your nipples? Apparently you're want it too.''** He said.

He lick his lips then **''How beautiful breasts you have Luce''** He said with evil smirk. He make her too embarrassed and turning on with this word. It can't be helped she is blushed then **''N-Natsu d-dont s-s-suck so h-hard p-please''** She said. He didn't answer give a evil smile he lick his lips again and that makes Lucy scared again.

He lick, suck, bite her nipples another to another **''M-mmm o-ohh n-no'' **She moaned and glared at him then **''I-Idiot I s-said d-dont s-suck so h-hard!''** She said. **''Hehe why? It's because you feels so good Luce?'' **He said with evil smile.

She glared at him with angry face **''N-no I-I do n-not f-feel g-good t-it h-hurt-s-s i-idiot t-this w-why I-I m-moa-n-ned!'' **she yelled at him.

He laughed he lifted his head and looked into her eyes **''These eyes lying to me you're feeling so good and in the pleasure I just say that'' **He said.

She blushed and don't say anything because it's true ''He's right I feel so good''

He started to squeezing her breasts for a while and then rubbing her nipples. She moaned again and again he is stopped give a hot kiss to her lips then he went back a little more (Remember Natsu on top of Lucy) then he looked at her pants with evil smile **''Now...''** He said.

She saw he looked at her pants and blushed too much **''W-what why are you l-looking at m-my p-p-pan-t-ts?'' **She said with panicked voice.

**''Isn't it obvious?'' **He said and laughed. She looked at him with shocked eyes and blushed too much then **''N-No, N-Nat-tsu d-don't p-please i-isn't t-that e-en-nough?'' **She said with shaking voice.

He closer to her face with evil smile then **''Yes, it's not enough and will not be enough until make you mine babe''** He said. She blushed and close her eyes.

He giving to her a quick kiss on the lips then he went back he is not on top of Lucy anymore and take off her pants.

She open her eyes after he take off her pants and took her right hand to her womanhood and closed with her hand then

**''D-don't l-look''** She said with shy voice. He stripped until to his boxer then **''I'm not so good at strip like Gray but this is enough too''** He said.

**''W-Why a-are y-you u-u-und-dres-ssed? **She said with strange voice. **''Don't you want to see your handsome b-boyfriends naked body?''** He said with evil smirk and sexy voice.

''B-Boyfriend he said?'' She said from inside. **''I-Idiot'' **She said. She is really embarrassed.

He hold her right hand and drew her hand and he spread her legs more he now clearly see her pussy. Lucy looked at his face he's look like hungry animal for sex.

He lick his lips and smiling devilishly **''Amazing Luce you are already wet'' **She look at him with shocked eyes she closed her eyes then turned her head to the right she feel so embarrassed.

He put in his one of finger inside of her and started stroke **''N-nng-gg'' **he keep going and now more faster **''A-Ahhhh N-Natsu'' **She moaned and said. He stopped then **''Yes, Luce?'' **He said and that evil smirk on his face again. **''P-please d-don't do so f-fast'' **She gasped and said.

He made evil face and ignoring her and this time he put in two fingers inside her and started stroke and doing faster. He touch her left breast with his left hand and squeezing them and keep going stroking.

**''U-umm'' ''A-ahhhh'' **She moaned and gasped. **''W-Wow You're s-soaking w-wet Luce'' **He said and gasped a little bacause he soaking faster that make him a little tired.

**''B-Because y-you're d-doing s-so f-fastt a-ahhhh''** She gasped and moaned. He pulled out his fingers and looked at her pussy and lick his lips **''Looks so delicious, I want to lick Luce'' **He said with evil smile.

He approached her pussy then **''Smells so good, are you ready Luce? I'm s-starting.'' **He said with amused and evil face. She was blushed and didn't answer then **''I'll take that a yes''** He said.

He started to lick and he's also fast too. **''A-ahhhn-n N-Natsuuuu''** She gasped and moaned his name. While he licking he grab her two breasts and started to squeezing and rubbing **''N-Nggg-ggg''** she moaned. **''Wow Luce your juices flowing into my mouth and its** **delicous''** He said. She blushed.

He continued licking for a few minutes. Lucy moaned, gasped and moaning Natsu's name a few times. He likes when she moaning his name this is making him turning on as well. He stopped suddenly then** ''N-Natsu w-why d-did y-you s-stop?''** She gasped. **''W-wow L-Luce your p-pussy taste so g-good''** He gasped a little.

She blushed then** ''I-I a-asked y-you w-why d-did y-you s-stop?''** She said. He smirked then **''Do you want to know the answer?''** He said. She blushed and looked at him.

He lick his lips then **''I want to lick there''** He said. He started to lick her clit then **''N-Natsu s-stop d-dont p-please t-this m-m-my s-sensitive s-spot'' **She blushed and gasped.

He stop licking then **''I'm don't care babe, I said it before I'll drive you crazy right?''** He said with evil smirk and amused face. Then he started licking again.

She started crying ''Why he doesn't care my feelings'' She said from inside.

**''A-ahhhh-hhh'' ''N-ng-gggg''** She moaned.** ''N-Natsu s-stop'' **She said and gasped. ''I feel weird but, I feel so good as well.''

**''So Luce it is good?''** He said while licking her clit. **''N-NO y-you p-p-pervert'' **She gasped and said nervously. **''A-ahh-hhh-nnn''** She moaned. **''Hmm? Your moans** **saying it is good Luce hehe''** He said while licking. **''You're cum Luce?''** He said with evil smirk. She blushed and can't say anything.

He stop licking then he grasped her hips and waist and stood up together. (They're still abed)

**''W-what h-happened N-Natsu?'' **She said she panicked a little. **''Nothing''** He said. He started kissing her and squeezing her left breast and play with her pussy he do them all at once and keep going a minute.

He stopped and get off from the bed to floor (Lucy still standing top of bed) then he take off his last part off clothes his boxer then he looking at Lucy with evil smile **''So Luce what are you thinking? It is big right?''** He said.

She blushed too much **''I-It i-is s-so b-b-big''** She said with surprisedly and shy voice. He smirked **''Do you want to suck?''** He said with evil smile. She glared at him and blushed **''W-who w-would w-wants t-to s-suck y-your d-d-dirty d-d-dick?'' **She said with shy voice. He glared at her** ''Hey, it is not dirty before I came here I had a shower''** He said.

She blushed **''Now Luce come here and suck it''** He said with evil smirk. It can't be helped because she was really horny and scared because maybe he hurt her if she can't do it she get off from the bed to floor and walked up to him.

He was surprised because he never did not think she would agree so easily. She arrive at the side of Natsu kneeling down and started suck his dick. She sucked his cock head a while then sucking deeper and deeper and sometimes she caress his dick.

**''W-Wow you're very good at blowjob Luce''** He said. He looked down at Lucy **''Seemingly you're like my dick huh?'' **He said. She looked up at Natsu with angry face and she started suck faster **''W-wow a-aagghhhhh L-Luceeee'' **He moaned. She make him cuming to inside of her mouth and she swallowed all of his semen ''This is my revenge and his semen is delicious as well'' She said from inside.

He looking down to Lucy he make evil face and smile for her she fell to the floor and crawling herself backward she is really scared when she see his face like that she looked at him then** ''W-Wh-ha-at N-Natsu, w-w-why a-ar-re y-yo-ou l-loo-looking l-li-like t-hat t-to m-me?'' **She said with panicked voice. **''I'm thankful to you babe, it feels so good''** He said with evil smile.

She stand up he lick his lips **''Nowww it is time to make you mine Luce'' **He said. She step back for once then **''D-Do-don't c-come n-near of m-me y-you p-pe-pervert!'' **She said with terrified sound. **''You can not escape anywhere before becoming mine babe''** he said with evil smile.** ''Come here or...''**

She step back once more **''N-No d-dont N-Na-Natsu p-p-please!''** She said with terrified sound and her face look like scared. He running to her and catch her then **''Gotcha''** He said with evil smirk. He hold her hips and ridge and take to his arms. She started cry **''N-Nooo l-let me gooo y-you b-beast''** She said while crying.

He giving her a evil smile while he walking to the wall with Lucy while carry her with his arms. He put her to the wall and hold her wrists with his hands. And giving a hot kiss with his tongue inside of her mouth then **''Luce are you ready? I put this inside of you now''** he said. She blushed then** ''N-Natsu p-please w-wait a b-bit I'm a v-v-virgin''** She said and still scared and panicked. He laughed **''So what? Don't you want to give me your virginity Luce? Hmm?''** She look at him with shocked face and blushed then** ''I-I w-want to g-give my f-first to the p-person I m-m-married N-Natsu'' **She said.

He looked at her with serious face then **''Then m-marry with me Luce and becoming my w-wife forever'' **He said. She blushed too much and also shocked.

''M-Marry with him? Becoming his w-wife forever he said?'' She said from inside. **''N-Natsu, w-what d-did y-you s-say a l-little w-while a-ago?''** She said and she still blushing, get shocked eyes and face, Natsu looked at lucy with seriously face then **''I said m-marry with me and becoming my w-wife forever'' **He said. She was very happy from Natsu's that word but she was glared at him and make serious face then **''W-who w-would m-marry s-someone l-like y-you?''** She said.

He looked her face with evil smile then **''Someone like me? What do you mean?''** He said. **''D-don't p-play s-stupid w-with me N-Natsu do you k-know what I m-mean''** She said with angry face.** ''What? I'm really don't know what you're meaning''** He said with evil smile. **''N-Natsu ****I m-meaning t-that you are b-becoming a h-heartless, c-cruel and d-devilish guy t-this is why I d-don't w-want to m-m-marry w-with you I j-just l-like o-old N-Natsu'' **She said. He laughed and give a evil smile to her then **''Like it or not you're becoming mine now give it to me your virginity babe''** He said with evil smirk. **''N-NOOO S-STOPPP D-DON'T N-NATSU P-PLEASEEEE''** She said loudly.

He hold her left leg hold up and spread more her left leg and put his dick suddenly and roughly inside of her after that he smile like a devil then **''Finally you're becoming mine Luce''** He said. **''A**-**AHHHHHH****HHHHH**'' She moaned loudly in pain closed her eyes her tears flowed from her eyes and her blood flowing down from her vagina **''I-It h-h-hurts s-so b-b-baddddd'' **She said with shaking and stammered.

He looked at her face with amused face and evil smile then **''It hurts too much Luce****?''** He said. She blushed looked at him with angry face and started crying **''Y-YOU B-B-BASTARDDD'' **She said with loudly voice. He laughed, licking his lips then **''Luce when you are like this you look so cute you know?''** He said. She blushed. He make her blush again.

He crouch down to floor with Lucy sitting back at wall and take Lucy at his laps and started fucking her roughly and deeper **''Your inside is warm Luce'' **He said.

**''A-ahhh-nnn'' **she moaned**. ****''Luce it feels so good right?''** He said with amused and evil face. She blushed and glared at him then **''N-No y-you p-pervert I f-feel my b-body is n-numb y-you're j-j-just h-hurting m-me a-aaahhhhh''** She said and moaned. He laughed then **''Liarrrr''** He said. **''U-ummm A-ahhh-nnn N-Natsuuu''** She moaned and said. **''N-Natsuu m-more p-please''** She said. He looked at her with evil smile then **''Luce I said you before we started you begged me for more''** He said and give her a kiss and she kissed back Natsu.

They're keep going sex with different positions then **''I c-coming N-Natsu''** She said while gasped. **''Me t-too l-lets cum t-together'' **He said while gasped. **''N-No N-Natsu ****d-dont c-come to i-inside p-please'' **She said while panicking. He come to her inside and put out his dick then he stand up. **''W-wow Luce you're amazing you're great''** He said and give evil smile. She stand up and slapped him then **''Y-YOU I-IDIOT I S-SAID D-DONT C-COME I-INSIDE IF I B-BECOMING P-P-PREGNANT W-WHAT W-WHAT A-ARE Y-YOU G-GOING T-TO D-DO?'' **She said loudly then she started crying and hide her face with her hands she feels so embarrassed.

He hold her hands looked at her face then **''I'll take responsibility we're getting married, of course.''** he said with evil smirk.

**X**

While Lucy continuing to her dream Natsu enter her room because he hearded she is moaning and he's wonder what's going on (Lucy was followed by Natsu when she going to her apartment because he really love her house and Lucy don't know he was enter to her house)

Natsu came towards her and sitting to edge of bed he saw her quilt is opened and he saw her pants is wet he is really embarrassed when see her wet like this.

**''N-Natsuuu'' ''N-Natsu no don't'' ''Ahhhhh'' ''Natsuuuuu'' **He blushed and shocked when she moaning his name ''Why she is moaning my name?'' He said from inside.

**X (Continuing her dream)**

She looked at him with shocked, confused, scared face **''W-what?''** She said while trembling. **''So what is your answer Luce?''** He said with evil smile.

**''N-NO OF C-COURSE I S-SAID TO Y-YOU B-BEFORE I D-DON'T M-MARRY S-SOMEONE L-LIKE Y-YOU L-LOOK AT Y-YOUR F-FACE YOU'RE A-ALWAYS S-SMILING L-LIKE A D-DEVIL I-I P-PREFER O-OLD N-N-NATSU''** She said loudly. He laughed **''Y****ou have no choice babe you're mine now you're give me your virginity and maybe you're becoming pregnant'' **He said and he laughed more. He hurt her feelings she is now crying more.

He looked at her face like a devil then **''W-What N-Natsu w-why a-are y-you l-looking to me l-like t-that?'' **She said and scared. **''Now babe...'' **He said with evil smirk. **''W-Whatt?'' **she said still scared. **''Round two?'' **he said and looking at her with scary face. **''W-w-what we are f-finished s-sex r-right n-now''** She blushed and looked at him with shocked face. **''It doesn't matter I'm still** **horny''** He said with evil smile then** ''You're mine all night long babe'' **He said with evil smirk. **''N**-**NO D-DONT C-COME I D-DONT W-WANT IT''** She said loudly and scared. **''Hehe come here''** he said and he laughed. He catched her and holding tightly **''Let's do it the round two''** He said with devilish face. **''NOOOOOOOOOOOO'' **she screamed.

**X (End of dream and she finally wake up)**

**''****NOOOOOOOOOOOO''** she wake up while screaming and she saw Natsu front of her then they're looked at each other with surprised eyes. **  
**

**''Lucy are you alright? What is the problem? You're see a dream?''** He said with surprised face. **''N-Natsu?''** She said. **''G-GET GET OUTTTTTTTT''** She said loudly she is scared from her dream. She is not in herself because her dreams effect is keep going on.

**''Lu-''** He trying to say her name but she interrupted his word.** ''I S-SAID GET OUTTTTTTTTTT''** She said loudly and hold her hair with her hands and started crying.

**''Lucy I'm just trying to help you, why are you doing like this?'' **He said with worried and sad face. **''L-LEAVE ME A-ALONE G-GET O-OUTTTTTTTT'' **She said loudly and still hold her hair and crying. Natsu's face looks so sad he worried about Lucy he just want to help her **''Lucy''** he smile at her she looked at him after he said Lucy's name then **''If you want to talk, I'm waiting for you at the guild in the morning''** He said and give her a good smile she was surprised ''His smile different from dream'' She said from inside.

He open window and before the jumped down **''See you in the morning, Lucy'' **He said with smile then jumped down. She was happy a little after he is gone his smiles make her happy a little but she don't want to sleep she so scared because maybe she is see this dream again.

Natsu in the way he is going to his home and he is crying yes Natsu we know don't cry so easily he is fearless, brave, strong but Lucy is too important for him because he is really love her too much Lucy really hurt his feelings he don't know why she is angry for him like that. This is why he is crying.

**''Why she is angry to me like this, I'm just trying to help her at there'' **He said while he is crying.

He finally arrive his home started undressing then going to the bed he entered to bed but he can't sleep like Lucy. He thinks about Lucy all night long and finally it is morning. Natsu and Lucy each other can't sleep all night long they are thinking each other.

Natsu is dressed and in the way of guild to keep his promise.

**X**

**I hope you guys like it this is first chapter of story and next chapter is coming soon. **

**And if you guys want to asking why Lucy is always stammering. Well I know this looks like a absurd but she was really scared very much from Natsu this is why she is always stammering.  
**


	2. At The Guild

**********WARNING: THIS STORY INCLUDES ''ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS'' NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**

**Well I'm finally finished the chapter two, hope you guys like it. :) ****My English is not so good sorry about for that. :) **  


**********I don't own the Fairy Tail or the Fairy Tail characters, Hiro Mashima own the Fairy Tail and the Fairy Tail characters.**

**X  
**

******Chapter 2: At The Guild  
**

**X (While Natsu on the road)  
**

Natsu take the road of Fairy Tail guild with a sad expression on his face at the same time he keep going thinking of Lucy. He remembered the night and her words ''G-GET GET OUTTTTTTTT'' then** ''Man, why is she be angry to me like this?'' **He said with sad face. ''L-LEAVE ME A-ALONE G-GET O-OUTTTTTTTT'' ''**Why is she want to be alone? I'm just want to help her.'' **He said with sad face again. He closed his eyes then ''Nothing don't come to my mind. I need to talk with her.'' He said from inside.

While Natsu thinking about Lucy and closing his eyes Happy and Gray encountered with Natsu from long distance **''Hey Gray isn't this Natsu?''** Happy said. **''Yes this is him.'' **They're saw Natsu's sad face and they're started walking to his side.

**''Natsuuu!'' **Natsu opened his eyes then looked with surprised face. **''H-happy?''** ''**and''** **''Gray?''** Natsu said with surprised face.

**''Why are you guys together?'' **Natsu said. **''Well, Gray asking to me help a mission and I accepted.'' **Happy said.

**''Natsu, why do you look so sad?'' **Happy said while frowning. **''Yes flame brain, why are you look so sad?'' **Gray said with amused face and voice. Natsu glared at Gray then **''What? Do you want to start a fight?''** Natsu said with angry face.

They're came head to head **''Yeah, I want to start a fight, so what happened? hmm?****''** Gray said. They're started fighting with each other. **''As expected from yo****u.''** Natsu said with smile. **''Likewise.'' **Gray said and smiled back.

They're stopped fighting then **''Hey Natsu, I'm just trying to cheer you up.''** Gray said and smiled. Natsu glared at him and pinioned his arms and turned his head away then **''T-thanks.''** Natsu said.

**''So what is the problem?'' **Gray said. **''Aye, tell us Natsu what is the problem?'' **Happy said. Natsu looked at Happy and Gray and giving them a fake smile then **''Nothing.''** Natsu said. He is hurted from inside this is why he is give a fake smile. Happy and Gray looked at Natsu with sad faces, they're worried and they're wonder what's going on.

''I Must hurry, I'm said to her I'm at the guild in the morning'' He said from inside.

**''Let's go to guild.'' **Natsu said. He already take the road of guild. **''H-hey Natsu waitt!'' **Gray said. **''Natsuuu wait uss!''** Happy said. They're running and catched up Natsu

**''Hey flame brain, why are you hurrying?''** Gray said. Natsu glared at Gray then **''I can't tell you, now shut up and keep going.''** Natsu said. Then Natsu, Gray and Happy take the road of guild.

**X (While they are on the way, Lucy is at the guild.)**

While Natsu, Gray, Happy on the way Lucy sitting in the guilds bar chair and put down her head to bar table and she closed her eyes then she started to think about Natsu and at the same time had a sad expression on her face ''Did I hurt him?'' ''I'm being so rude to him.'' She said from inside. ''Why he is late? Or I'm early come here?'' She said from inside then she lifted her head and she has worried expression on her face ''If he huff to me? I'm need to apologize to him.'' She said from inside while worried expression on her face.

When Lucy collect oneself she had a surprised face then **''Lucy.''** Mira said with smile.** ''Eh? Mira-san?'' **Lucy said with surprised face. **''You're so pensive Lucy, you didn't even notice me.''** Mira said with strange face.

**''Uhm...''** Lucy said. **''Is there a problem****?''** Mira said with sad face. **''No Mira-san, there is no problem.''** Lucy said and give a fake smile. Mira frowning and looked at Lucy with worried face then **''Don't lie to me, shortly before you're look so sad. ****Even now you're sad but, you're trying to give me a fake smile, you're trying to hide from me.**'' Mira said.

**''You can tell me Lucy, I don't give anyone a secret.'' **Mira said with smile. Lucy was surprised ''Wow she is really smart she is analysed quickly what's happened'' Lucy said from inside then looked toward the bar table **''Well, I had a dream.''** Lucy said with sad face. **''A dream? About what?''** Mira said. Lucy blushed a little then **''N-Natsu and m-me.''** Lucy said.

Mira looked at Lucy with amused face then Lucy is excited **''Mira-san, what's the matter?'' **Lucy said while excited. **''Very well, what did you see in your dream? You're married with Natsu?''** Mira said with amused face and voice. Lucy is blushed too much and her heart is racing then **''MIRA-SANNN, DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THATTTTT!'' **Lucy said loudly. Lucy was lucky, No one has heard their talking. Because they're coming to guild too early. The time is 6:00 AM. No one at the guild without Lucy and Mira.

Mira smiled then **''Okay, Okay, I was just kidding.'' **Mira said. **''Well, then tell me, what did you see in your dream?'' **Mira asking with serious face.

Lucy is blushed and looked at Mira with serious face then **''Well then, I started to tell, listen to me.'' **Lucy said. **''I see him like a devil in my dream, Mira-san, he act like a devil, he is heartless, cruel, it is really scary.'' **Lucy said, Mira listen her carefully and Mira have surprised face. **''We make s-sex in the dream he take my v-virginity and come to i-inside me then he said m-marry with me.'' **Lucy is started crying, blushed and keep going talking. **''I said to him, I don't want to marry someone like him, but he said to me I have no choice, he said take my virginity and maybe I becoming p-pregnant.''** Lucy said.

**''After I waking up from the dream, I saw Natsu front of me but, I'm still in effect of dream, I fired him from home.''** Lucy said.

Mira blushed and looked at Lucy with shocked face **''I-I'm afraid Mira-san, if he becoming like in the dream? If he huff to me? If I hurt his feelings? I've behaved very rude to him. He just, just trying to help me.'' **Lucy said while crying. **''Don't cry Lucy. I understand, you saw a really bad nightmare. There is no way to be so, Natsu is not that kinda person. So don't worry, okay? '' **Mira said with serious face. **''O-okay.'' **Lucy said. Lucy wiped away the tears then **''Lucy, can I ask you something?'' **Mira said. **''Of course.''** Lucy said and wondered about what she is say.

**''Do you love Natsu?''** Mira said and smiled. Lucy blushed like a tomato and her heart started racing. **''W-what, w-what m-makes you t-think t-that?'' **Lucy is stammered.

Mira smiled then **''It is obvious, you thinking so much about him, you don't want to see him suffer. I think you're love him.''**Mira said. **''So Lucy, tell me, do you love him?''** Mira said with smile. Lucy can't looked at Mira she feels so embarrassed **''Y-yes, I l-l-love Natsu so m-much.''** Lucy is stammered.

Mira smiled then **''Now then, you need to apologize to him and confess your love.'' **Mira said with smile. Lucy blushed then **''But, I'm not ready for this.'' **Lucy said.

Mira looked at Lucy with serious face then **''You must be, if it goes like this you are just hurting him more.'' **Mira said. **''Okay then, I think like that too.'' **Lucy said and blushed.

**X (While Lucy and Mira talking, Natsu, Gray and Happy arrived the guild)**

**''Finally, we are here.''** Natsu said and kicked the door. Natsu entered the guild and he had a funny and surprised face when he saw Lucy then **''Huhh? Lucyyy?'' **Natsu said with funny and surprised face. **''N-Natsu?'' **She said with smile. **''You're late.'' **She said then laughed.

He glared at her then **''Hey, I'm not late. You've come before me.'' ''and'' ''I said, I've waiting for you at the guild in the morning and the air is still dark.'' **He said.

She smirked and comed to his side then **''Okay, calm down, I think I came here early.''** She said and smiled. She was verry happy because he is don't huff to Lucy.

They're sitting mutual position and started talking **''So what happened last night? You fired me from your home.'' **He said then sulked and he had worried expression on his face.

Lucy had a sad expression at her face after he heard Natsu's word ''I hurt him?'' she said from inside. She looked at Natsu with sad expression then **''I had a dream, no, this is more than a dream its like a nightmare.'' **She said.

Natsu looked at her with serious expression then **''Lucy, can you tell me what did you see in your dream?'' **He said. She blushed then **''I can't tell you Natsu, I feel so embarrassed.'' **She said. **''But I can say this, I'm so s-sorry. P-please f-forgive me N-Natsu.''** She blushed and said with stammering. She blushed, closed her eyes then **''N-Natsu I-I...'' **She trying to say I love you but Mira cut it off their talk.

Mira coming with a full cups of coffee **''Hey Natsu, Lucy.'' **Mira put coffees to the table then **''Here, drink this guys. The eyes of the both of you is becoming crimson, apparently, both of you did not get enough sleep.''** Mira said with smile. **''Thank you, Mira-san.'' **She said with smile. But she is angry from inside, because she is about to her confession to Natsu. But then she thinking this is better. Because they're not alone. She is want confession to Natsu when they're alone. Mira smiled then **''You're welcome.''** She said.

**''Hey Gray, Happy, let's leave them alone. Maybe they're want to talking about something special.''** Mira said with smile. **''They're likeeeeeeee each otherrrrrrrrr'' **Happy said. Lucy stand up and glared at Happy then **''HAPPY...''** She said. Happy scared then **''A-aye?'' **Happy said. **''Whatever, let's go guys.'' **Mira said. **''I survived.'' **Happy said. They're about to go out but...

Natsu bottoms up his coffee and stand up he glared at her then **''Hmph, No, I will not forgive you.'' **He said. Lucy be petrified then **''W-why?'' **She said. **''You ****thought** of that before you fired me from your house.'' He said with evil smile and angry expression on his face. He turned back and walked toward the exit door of guild. Lucy freezed, scared and feels so bad. ''He smiled like in the dream'' she said from inside.

While Natsu passing Mira, Gray and Happy's sides Gray grabbed his collar **''Hey Natsu, why are you doing this to her? Don't you see her status? She is so regretful and even she apologized to you.'' **Gray said with angry expression on his face.

Natsu grabbed his arm then **''None of your business.'' **He said. Pushed his arm then he leaving from the guild keep going his way. Lucy still freezing and trembling.

Mira, Gray and Happy looked at Lucy with panicked expression on their faces. Then they're running to Lucy's side **''Lucy, are you okay?** Gray said. **''Lucy...''** Happy said and had a sad expression on his face. **''Lucy, snap out of it!'' **Mira said a little loudly.

**''LEAVE ME** **ALONEEEEEEE'' **Lucy said loudly then she leaving from the guild and started running to her home. **''Should I go after her?'' **Gray asked to Mira. **''No Gray, we need to leave her** **alone.'' **Mira said with sad expression.

She still keep running to her house, she crying and thinking about Natsu ''Why he is doing like this? Even I apologizing to him.'' She said from inside.

**X (While Lucy going to her home)**

Natsu wandering outside and thinking about Lucy and he was crying too ''When I remember that moment it hurts me so bad. I just want to see her determination.'' He said from inside. He saw a house with flower-filled garden He smiled then **''That's it!'' **He said.

He entered the garden, He take a look to flowers and he saw pink roses he leaned and started picking roses then **''Lucy loves pink. I think she will love them.''** He said with smile. Natsu finished off picking roses. He about to leave garden but, a beatiful lady opened the door of her house.

She came out then **''You picking them without p****ermission.'' **She said. Natsu turned back and looked at her then **''I'm sorry to have collected without permission. But I'm need this flowers.''** He said with sad expression. She smiled then ** ''You give them to your lover**, **right?'' **She said with smile. Natsu blushed and had a weird face then **''She is not my l-lover, I did not confession my feelings to her yet.'' **He said.

**''But yes, I give this roses to her.''** He said with smile. **''You really take care of her, looks like you in love with her.''** She said with soulful expression. He blushed then **''Yes, I really in l-love with her.'' **He said with happy expression.

She smiled at him then **''If so, go then, I'm give permission, you can take that flowers.''** She said and smiled. **''Thank you very much miss, you're one of very insightful.''**He said and smiled.

**''You're welcome. I hope both of you come together.''** She said with smile. **''I hope too. Then I'm go, thank you again.''** He said. Natsu leaved from garden and started running to Lucy's house. She looked at him behind then **''Good luck.''** She said with smile and entered to her house.

While Natsu running to her house ''Wait for me, Lucy.'' He said from inside.

**X **

**I hope you guys like it. This is end of chapter two next chapter will be coming soon.  
**

**Well, maybe this chapter was not very good, but next chapter will be better. I hope so. See you guys later. Take care.  
**


	3. Apologize And Confession

**********WARNING: THIS STORY INCLUDES ''ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS'' NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**

**Here is the chapter three, hope you guys like it. :) Sorry about for my bad English. :)  
**

**************I don't own the Fairy Tail or the Fairy Tail characters, Hiro Mashima own the Fairy Tail and the Fairy Tail characters.**

**************X  
**

**********************Chapter 3: Apologize and Confession  
**

**X (While Natsu running to her house.)  
**

Lucy finally arrived to her house. She is opened the door of her house and entered to her home. She is going to her room and jumped to her bed and started crying.**  
**

''Damn, why he doesn't forgive me?'' ''I can not imagine a life without him.'' ''He is make that smirk again at guild.'' ''If my dream is becoming real, What I'm going to do?'' ''No, he is not a person like this.'' She is really feels so bad, always asking question to herself from inside. She is scared and her whole body is shaking. She is started crying more then screamed **''NATSUUUUUUU!''** She cried out his name.

**X (While Natsu on the road.)  
**

Natsu running to her house at the same time, he is thinking about Lucy and there is sad expression on his face ''I wonder is she okay?'' ''I'm not have to forgive her. She has to do it. Because I'm a bastard.'' ''Wait for me Lucy, I'm coming.'' He is talking to himself from inside. His heart its really hurt. Natsu is still running to her house **''I need to run faster.''** He said and had a worried expression on his face. **  
**

While continuing to run, Mira cut off his way. **''M-Mira?'' **He said and he is surprised. **''How quickly did you come?'' **He asked. **''I'm a S class mage. Did you forget?'' **She glared at him then **''Where are you going? Are you going to Lucy's house?'' **She asked. **''Uhm... Yeah. But why did you come here?'' **He said and asked.

She grinned **''I thought about, both of you encounter on the road and maybe you two would start fighting. This is why I came here.'' **She said. She looked at him with a serious expression then **''But Natsu, if you're going to hurt her again, I won't let you do this.'' **She was a little bit nervous.

He smiled **''No, this time it's not gonna happen.'' **He said. She is glared at him **''Are you sure?''** She is still glaring at him. **''Hey stop looking at me like that and yes, I'm sure, so let me pass.''** He said.**''Tell me Natsu, why are you going to her house?'' **She asked and she is in wonder a little. **  
**

Natsu blushed a little and seemed happy then **''I-I'm going to apologize from her.'' **He smiled. Mira had a happy expression on her face ''He normally looks like a fool, but when it comes to love, he is becoming smartest boy.'' She said from inside. **''****So can I go?'**' Natsu is seemed excited, because he in wonder Mira let him pass or not.

**''Sure, but Natsu, Don't hurt her. Do you understand what I mean?''** Mira give a devilish grin. ''**Yeah, I got it.'' **Natsu give back with a devilish grin. He started running again to Lucy's house. He is continued his way for a few minutes **''I'm almost there.''** He said and smiled while running. **''I'm here, finally.'' **He said.

Then he looked up and saw Lucy's house's window was open. He jumped to the window.

**X (After Natsu at the window.)**

Lucy still in the bad mood. She is still crying and shaking. When Natsu jumped to window, he made noise. She looked at the window and saw him. Before Lucy seeing him, Natsu hide flowers edge of the window. She fell out of bed **''N-Natsu!'' **She looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. Natsu entered inside and came to her side **''Natsu, w-why did you c-come here?'' **She asked and stammered a little. She still have surprised expression on her face.

Natsu leaned, hold her hands and stood up together. She is looked at him with bright eyes. Natsu had a sad expression then **''Lucy, why are you look sad?''** Then he saw she was crying.** ''W-wait a minute, you're crying!'' **He said quickly and had a worried expression.

**''Stop it Lucy! Don't cry please, tell me what is the problem?'' **He said and asked. Natsu took his hands to her face and wiped away her tears. They're face to face **''What's wrong Lucy?'' **He asked.

She blushed **''Natsu...'' **then hugged him suddenly. Natsu blushed and surprised **''L-Lucy what a-'' **Lucy interrupted his words and hugging him tightly **''N-Natsu, please forgive me.'' **Natsu stare at Lucy. He was very surprised.

Lucy closed her eyes put her head against his chest, she blushed and her tears flowing from her eyes then **''Please. I do whatever you want.'' **She said. **  
**

Natsu stepped back then **''N-Natsu?'' **She worried. Because she is thinking about maybe he leave her again.

He started going to the window Lucy stares at him then **''Natsu, where are you going?!'' **She asked and yelled a little. He get flowers hide before from edge of window. When Natsu coming back with flowers, Lucy had surprised, excited expressions on her face. Her heart racing as well.

He smiled and handed flowers to her. **''Take these.'' **He said with smile. She blushed and take roses from his hands then **''These are for me?'' ** She asked and still blushed and surprised.

**''Yes, I hope you like it. I thought about you loved pink.'' **He said with smile. ''How does he know about that I loved pink.'' She said from inside. She is took flowers to her nose and sniffed. **''Smells so good.'' **She smiled then **''Thanks Natsu. These are beautiful.'' **She smiled. **''No problem.'' **He grinned.**  
**

Natsu suddenly kneeling down front of her. She looked at him with shocked eyes. **''Natsu, w-what are you d-doing?''** She stammered and asked.

He smiled then **''Lucy, you're the one who should forgive me.'' **She can't say anything. Just looked at him in shocked. Natsu grabbed her left hand and kissed her hand. Then lifted his head and looked at her **''Please forgive me, Luce.'' **He smiled.

She blushed, shocked, excited. ''What I'm going to do now? My heart beating so fast.'' She said from inside. **''So, you're forgive me?'' **Natsu grinned and asked. **  
**

Lucy started to shed tears of happiness. **''How can I'm not**. **You Idiot.'' **She said in joy. She give her hand to Natsu and lifted him. They're face to face again.

**''Lucy, can I want something from you?'' **He asked with serious expression**. ''Sure, what is it?'' **She said and asked. **''Close your eyes.'' **He blushed. She blushed then **''W-What why?'' **She asked in wonder. **''I want to show you something.''** He closed his eyes and smiled. **''O-o-okay.'' **She stammered. Because she very excited.

She closed her eyes ''I wonder, What is he show to me?'' She said from inside. **''Open your eyes.'' **She is open her eyes slowly and had shocked expression.

Natsu write I love you with his fires. **''Do you like what you see?'' **He smiled and asked. She blushed, excited and her heart beat so fast too. **''N-Natsu, w-what I s-see is r-real?'' **She stammered and asked. **''Yes, it is real.'' **He smiled. **''A-are y-you s-saying y-you l-love m-me?''** She still stammered. Because she is still shocked.

He smiled then **''Yeah, I l-love you.'' ''And...'' **He is make a heart with his fires and handed to her then **''My h-heart is yours.'' **He grinned. She began to cry and she seemingly looks so happy.

Lucy get closer to him, kept his hair then give him a passionate kiss **''I l-love you too. *smile* You idiot.'' **He blushed and smiled. ''**Lucy...'' **He grinned then suddenly touch her left breast on her clothes. She blushed too much and step back then **''Kyaaaaaaaaa- w-what are you doing you p-pervert?!'' **She yelled a little, blushed and looked at him with angry face.

He laughed **''Luce, you are look so cute when you are angry and embarrassed.'' **He smiled. **''W-what?'' **She still looked at him with angry face. **''Let's have s-sex, Lucy.'' **He said with smile.

She blushed too much then **''W-what? Nooo, I d-don't want it!'' **She said a little loudly. He smiled. Natsu began to walk towards her. **''But, you're k-kiss me a while ago.'' **He smiled. **''K-kiss and s-sex different things you pervert!'' **She yelled at him. He grinned **''They're same for me.''** He said. **''Nooo Natsuuuu! Don't come I don't want it please!'' **She said loudly. **  
**

**''Why Lucy? *smile* Aren't we becoming lovers?'' **He asked. She surprised and blushed too much **''Y-Yeah but-'' **He put his left hand forefinger to her lips and come near to her right ear then **''I'll take responsibility, if anything happens. Also, you said to me you do whatever I want right? So, I want you.''** He whispered. She surprised, blushed, exicted then **''W-We a-are g-get m-m-married? A-and y-you s-said y-you w-want m-me?'' **She stammered and asked. He shook his head. Her face was full red and shocked. She is started crying of happiness then hugging him. **''N-Natsu...'' **She smiled.

They're started kissing, give each other hot kisses. **''Natsu, your lips is warm.'' **He smiled then **''Yours are sweet and delicious.'' **He grinned. She blushed. They're keep kissing for a while, They're let their tongue inside of their mouths.

Natsu lay down Lucy to ground then take off her top and started squeezing her breasts **''W-Wow, they are so soft.''** He looked surprised. **''Ahhh'' **She moaned. ''It is different from dream he being gentle to me.'' She smiled.

**''Why are you smiling?'' **He asked while squeezing her breasts. She just blushed, didn't answer to him. He grinned then rubbed her nipples. **''Hmmm?'' **He said. **''Mmm d-dont N-Natsu''** She really in the pleasure. **''Then answer to me.'' **He smirked.

**''I'm j-just h-happy. This is why I'm s-smiled.'' **She said. He grinned then**''You are lying.''** Natsu took his right hand to her pussy and started playing on her underwear and started sucking her breasts. **  
**

**''Nnghhh Naaaatsuuuu!'' **She moaned with his name. He stopped suck her breasts but still playing with her pussy on her underwear. **''So, are you tell me?'' **He smiled. **''O-okay, N-Natsu, I tell you later please keep going it feels so g-good.''** She blushed.

He smirked **''I take off your bottom now.'' **He take off her skirt and her pants. He looked at her vagina then **''Wow Lucy, you're already so w-wet.'' **He said.**  
**

Lucy hide her face with her hands then **''Lucy, what's the matter?'' **He surprised and asked. **''I feel so embarrassed, I completely n-naked front of you.'' **She said in a low voice**. **He take away her hands then **''*smile* Don't need to be.'' **He smiled.

She smiled then kissed him and he kissed her back. He went back and stroke her pussy with his tongue. **''Aaaghhhh'' **She moaned. **''Are you ready?'' **He asked. She blushed then **''Y-Yes**** I guess.'' **She said.

He started licking her pussy **''Uummm'' **She pulled his hair **''Haa****ahhhhh'' **He licked her pussy for a while then he stopped. He stand up and looked at her then **''Taste so delicious, Luce.'' **He smiled.

She get up and sit on the floor.

She blushed **''Natsuuuuu, why only I'm n-naked heree?'' **She said with seductively voice. He surprised first then grinned **''So, are you want to see me naked?'' **He asked. She blushed, missed her eyes to right then **''*gulp* Y-Yes**.'' He started undressing. She watched him curiously. Finally he full naked then **''Is it nice?'' **He asked and smiled.

She looked at him with shocked expression ''His cock big, the same as in my dream.'' She said from inside. She blushed then **''So b-big, Natsu.''** He bring closer his dick to her mouth, he looked down to Lucy then **''Can you give me a blowjob?'' **He asked and grinned. She blushed and looked up to him. **''I can do it, but Natsu, I've never done this before. You may not be satisfied**.'' She said. He looked at her with weird expression **''No problem.'' **He smiled. **''Okay then, if you want to...'' **She smiled.

She started slowly stroke his dick with her hands. She blushed then **''It is g-good?'' **She asked. **''Do it faster.'' **He said. She started do it faster **''Nice L-Lucy, keep g-going.''** He stammered a little. **''Natsu, your d-dick is s-stiff** **like a s-stone.'' **She said. He grinned **''Then s-suck it L-Luce.'' **She blushed then started sucking his dick. **''Y-Yeah L-Lucy keep g-going it feels so g-good.'' **He pulled her hair and make her suck faster and deeper. **''Y-yeahhhhh amazingggg'' **He moaned. He about to cum but Lucy bite his dick mistakenly.

**''Gaaahhhhh'' **He moaned in the pain. Lucy pulled out his dick from her mouth and stand up suddenly then **''Natsu, are you okay?! I'm so sorry!'' **She said and asked in worried expression. She is really worried. **''I'm fine, eventually I was the one who wanted it.'' **He smiled. **''Natsu...'' **She looked at him with sad expression on her face and eyes.

**''Don't worry about me Lucy. Let's continue.''** He said. **''But, if it is hurts you we have to** **stop, Natsu.'' **She warned him with sad expression. He grinned at her then **''No, Let's make a 69.'' **He said. **''Hell no!'' **She blushed and yelled. He lay down on the ground, glared at her then **''Why?'' **He asked. She missed her eyes and scratched her hair then **''I feel so embarrassed** **if I do that**.**''** She said. **''Lucy, If you want to apologize to me, you have to do it.'' **He laughed.

She glared at him then **''Okay, then. I have no choice'' **She went to his side. She crouched and make a 69 position for him. She turned her head back **''Where did you learn that position? You know a lot about sex, Its make me thinking about you had sex before, if you cheated on me you are going to die, Natsu!'' **She asked and said with angry expression. He shocked when he heard her words **''I just read porn books. This is why I know alot about sex.'' **He smiled. Lucy laughed **''You are really a pervert, don't you?''** He grinned then **''But are you love that pervert right?'' **He smiled and blushed. She blushed then **''S-shut u-up.'' ** She said. **''Look, you're blushed. You're love me.'' **He laughed. **''Y-Yeah, whatever.'' ****  
**

She turned her head front and started licking his cocks head. He started licking her pussy. She started sucking then began to suck faster and deeper. **''Aaahhh'' **She moaned. He stop licking then **''Wow Lucy, your j-juices flowing into my mouth and taste so good.'' **He said. She blushed by his words and got angry because he stop licking. Take out his dick from her mouth then **''N-Natsu, don't stop k-keep going it's w-wonderful!'' **She yelled a little. **''So, are you wanting more?'' **He said with a scary voice. She scared by his words **''Natsu, what are you planning?!'' **She fearing asked and yelled. **''If so, here you go.'' **He said and started licking deeper, faster.

**''Aaaaahhhhnnnn''** She moaned.** ''Nooo, s-stop it Natsu!'' **she yelled. **''Your juices flowing more than before, Lucy.'' **He barely said while licking. **''I-It i-is y-your f-fault y-you p-perv-vert.'' **She stammared because she is in the pleasure. She speaking with difficulty. **''Hehe'' **He laughed. **''Haaaaaahhhhhhh'' **She moaned then  
**''NAAATTSUUUU, I C-CAN'T T-TAKE IT A-ANYMORE P-PLEASE FUCCKKKKK MEEEEE!'' **She gasped and said loudly. He stopped licking and take her under, laid her down.

**''I'm scared, Natsu.'' **She looked at him with wide eyes. **''Why?'' **He surprised and asked. **''Is it give me a lot pain?'' **She blushed, turned her head to right and asked. He kept her head turned to himself and kept her cheeks give to her a kiss on her lips. Then he smiled **''Don't worry. Pain will gone quickly.'' **He said and still smiled. Natsu trying to give her trust. She looked at him with happy expression and smiled **''I trust you, Natsu.'' **He put his dick on her pussy then **''Are you ready, Lucy?''** He smiled, said and asked. **''Y-Yes.'' **She tensed.

He slowly enter her inside **''Aaagghhhhhh Natsuuuuu i-it h-hurts.'' **She moaned and speak in pain, tears flowing from her eyes. **''Hang on, Lucy.'' **He said. **''Nngghhhhhh'' **She moaned in pain. He fully entered into her pussy. He waited a little and after slowly moving his dick. **''Your pain is gone?'' **He smiled at her, asked and still slowly moving his dick. She smiled then **''A-Almost.' **She said. She is really happy, She have much more pain than from this in her dream. **''I'm glad to hear it.'' **Natsu smiled and began to move faster. **''Ahhhh N-Natsu, it f-feels so g-good!'' **She moaned and said. **''Really?'' **He grinned and had a amused expression on his face.

He started fucking her more faster **''Ohhh yeahhhhh Natsuuuu d-dont stoppppp!'' **She moaned and yelled. Natsu leaned towards to her chest and started sucking her breasts and still moving in her pussy. **''Haaaahhhhhh s-suck t-them h-hardlyyy N-Natsu!'' **She moaned, stammered and gasped. She tied up her feet around his waist and hugged his neck with her arms. **''Nnnaahhhhhhhh it f-feels so g-goodddd!'' **She moaned. He stopped suddenly and pulled out his dick from her pussy.

Natsu stand up Lucy still lying on the floor. She looked up at him with a surprised expression **''N-Natsu, w-why d-did y-you s-stop?'' **She stammered (Because she is tired) and gasped. He looked down at her and smiled. **''L-Let's change position.'' **He said. He went to wall, sit on the floor and leaned back to wall. **''Come here, Lucy.'' **He smiled. **''O-Okay.'' **She is still horny running towards him. She arrived to his side and sat on his lap. They are face to face.

She blushed and looked at him with meaningful eyes. **''Lucy, are you still horny?'' **He asked. **''Ye****s, Natsu please give me more...'' **She said with embarrassed expression. He entered her inside with his dick and started fucking her. He began to moving faster, like before. **''Aaaaahhhhhh'' ''Ohhh yesss'' ''K-keep g-goinggggg D-dont s-stoppppp'' **She moaned, gasped. They are fucked for a while, they're moaned, they're moaned each others names then **''N-Natsuuuuu I-I-''** **''Y-you what L-Luce?'' **He asked. **''I-I'm a-about to c-cum!'' ''M-me t-too, l-lets do it t-together!''**They're stammered and gasped. **''NATSUUUUU!'' ''LUCYYYYY!'' **They're hugged each other tightly and moaned each others names. So, they're came. Natsu cum to inside of her. They're give passionate kiss each other. She blushed and smiled at him then **''I-I l-love y-you N-Natsu.'' **She had a cheerful expression on her face. **''N-not as m-much as me.'' **He smiled.

**X (After They are finished sex - 20 minutes have passed)**

Natsu and Lucy sitting on her bed side by side and they are hugging each other. **''How do you feel?'' **He asked with a curious way. She blushed then **''I felt great myself.'' **She smiled. **''Really? I'm glad to hear it.'' **He smiled. **''Can you tell me now? Why are you smiled? Also, what did you see in your dream?'' **He asked.

Her face has a sad expression then **''I'll tell you Natsu. Listen me carefully.'' **She said. **''You are act gentle to me. Different from my dream. This is why I smiled.'' ****''Different from your dream?'' **He asked curiously. **''Yes, I had a terrible nightmare. I've seen you like a devil in my dream. You're act like a devil always. You're always said make me yours. You're take my virginity and came to inside me. You are forced me for marry with you.''** She started crying **''This is why I've fired you from my home.'' **She began to cry more. She hide her face with her hands **''I'm so sorry, Natsu.'' **

He take away her hands and wiped away her tears with his hands. He smiled happily **''Don't cry Lucy. Everything is alright. There is no way I becoming a person like this.'' **He smiled. She looked at him with meaningful eyes then **''Natsu...'' **She give him a kiss on his lips. **  
**

**''Let's do it, Lucy.'' **He grinned. **''What?'' **She asked. **''Round 2.'' **He said. She surprised and blushed **''No way!'' **She screamed. **''You thinking about of that before you kiss me. You are make me horny.'' **He said with evil smile. He catch her, take her to his arms. **''So, Let's do it.'' **He grinned. **''Nooo, put me down you pervert!'' **She yelled at him.

''I was scared. I thought about he becoming devil in real. Like in my dream. But, there's one thing I know now. He's a good person.'' She said from inside and smiled while in his arms.

** THE END**

**X **

**This is end of the story. Hope you guys like it. If I have some time and improve my English and skills, maybe I'll write another story. Take care everybody.  
**


End file.
